


Miss You

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Because I'm in need of fluff, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Returns, Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: You’re at home alone emotional, while your fiance Bucky is away on a mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm in need of fluff. I'll be posting more stuff later this week, so stay tuned! :)

You were home alone, curled up in your bed sheets trying to ignore the fact that Bucky your fiance, has been on a two-month long mission. You knew he would call you whenever he had the chance, but that didn’t stop the fact that you missed him dearly. You wanted to hug him, hold him, kiss him, hell anything. As long as he would be home. Texting and calling only did so much, not being able to see him in person was difficult. He called you a few days ago to let you know that he was going to take a break from missions for awhile when he got back, so you both could spend some time together. You both didn’t have to really worry about planning your wedding. All you had to do was make a very detailed list of what you wanted, then Tony and Pepper would take care of the rest. Which was generous of both of them and definitely put less stress on you. You weren’t too worried about how it was going to look like, as long as you became Mrs. Barnes at the end of the day, was enough for you. 

It was around 10pm when you heard your phone go off. Checking the caller ID you noticed it was him and tried to keep your emotions at bay.

“Hello?” Of course, your plan failed as soon as you opened your mouth.

“Hey, doll...what’s wrong?” You took a deep and tried again. 

“Nothing! Nothing, I’m okay!” You bit your hand to prevent a sob from escaping, but Bucky being the super soldier he was he didn’t buy it. He sighed over the phone as you struggled to keep yourself together. 

“No, something’s wrong babe. I can hear it in your voice, you’ve been crying.” 

“I’m sorry Bucky...it’s j-just that I miss you. S-So much.” Giving up, you let the tears escape. 

“I know doll, I miss you too. But please don’t cry, it breaks my heart when you cry.” You stayed silent for a few minutes as you tried to compose yourself. 

“Steve said that we should be heading home soon.”

“Not soon enough Buck. I miss you too much. I can’t sleep, even if I’m on your side of the bed. I miss your arms around me. I just want you home.” You adjusted yourself until you were buried under the covers on Bucky’s side of the bed. 

“I know (Y/N), but when I get back, it’ll just be you and me. I’ll sit back on a few missions okay? All I want to do is just cuddle with you all day, watch movies and eat junk food. And hear Pepper pester Tony on what to do and what not to do for the wedding. We can do anything you want, just please don’t cry.” 

The more you thought about him being gone and the lack of warmth from where he would normally be beside you, made it harder to stop crying. You heard what sounded like a door shut on the other end of the phone. 

 

“What was that Bucky?”

 

“We had to stop at a motel for the night. The weather is too rough to be taking off in the jet right now. I love you so much (Y/N) and I hate to hear you cry. How about right when I get home, we just take a long hot bath and relax together okay? How does that sound?” Your crying began to ease, finally managing to whisper into the phone. 

“I’d love that very much, Buck. I love you too.”

“Good, well I gotta go. Steve wants to talk about the mission.” You were a little upset he had to leave, but you understood. After saying your ‘goodbye’s’ and ‘I love you’s’ you buried your face into his pillow and sobbed.

“I’m gunna need my side of the bed back doll.”

You never heard your door open, but you sat up quickly when you heard the smooth deep voice behind you. He was home. Bucky was home. You shot out of bed and jumped into his waiting arms and kissed all over his face. Even though you were still crying, these were happy tears. He wrapped his arms under your legs as they wrapped around his waist, your arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

“I missed you.” You whispered into his neck as he did the same. You continued to shower him with kisses, he started smiling into the kisses and you did the same. He smiled and pulled away, 

“Come on, let’s go take that bath I promised you.” He chuckled as you continued to leave light kisses everywhere you could reach. You pecked his lips and shook your head. 

 

“No, not yet, I’m not done.” 

  
He grinned widely and kept returning every kiss you gave him. You kissed him one last time on his lips before you untangled yourself from him. Grabbing his hand, you both headed towards the bathroom. This was far better than any text or phone call, Bucky was home, your soon to be husband was finally home and you couldn’t be happier. 


End file.
